A Legendary Encounter
by CraftyFictionz
Summary: 12-year-old Jake Walsch doesn't have a very great life. He is constantly bullied at school, is a very lonely kid, and what's worse? He doesn't have a Pokemon Partner by his side. One day, he meets an old man on his walk to school who informs him of Legendary Pokemon. He believes that the man is wrong, and that he will never meet one of these Legendary Pokemon, but is he wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock blared next to me. I woke up with a jolt, and turned towards the clock. Sure enough, it read Friday, 7:00 AM. _Time for more torture_, I thought as I began to get dressed.

It was yet another school day, so I had to get ready quickly in order to get to school on time. I ran downstairs and made myself a quick bowl of cereal, my normal weekday breakfast. My mom walked down the stairs, looking very tired. Her light brown hair was messed up in knots, her droopy eyelids covering her soft blue eyes. "Morning, sweetie!" She said cheerfully as she went to go make herself some coffee.

"Morning, mom." I said as I shoved another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. A newspaper lay next to me on the table, so I figured, _I've got some time._ I picked up the newspaper and began reading the sports section. Inside it was a ton of information regarding the Pokemon League, advanced Pokemon competitions that were coming, and even news about the Pokemon League Champion, Red.

"Honey, you better put down that newspaper and finish getting ready, or you're gonna be late again!" Mom turned towards me. I looked at my watch. 7:45 AM. _How could it already be 7:45?!_ I wolfed down the rest of my cereal, practically threw the empty bowl onto the counter top for Mom to clean, and sprinted upstairs to get my things together. I grabbed my binder full of completed homework and shoved it into my red Pokemon backpack. I ran back downstairs and snagged the lunch mom had made for me. I ran over to the front door and threw my shoes on, grabbed my coat off of the brass coat rack, and headed out the door.

I ran with all my might, my lunch bag hitting the side of my leg, swinging from side to side. I feared that I was going to be late yet another time. If I arrived tardy again, I would receive another detention. One more detention and I would receive an in-school suspension for receiving too many detentions.

As I ran, I noticed an old man sitting on a wooden bench. He looked at me blankly. I looked his way, and he smiled. He had very white hair, wrinkly skin, and a cheerful smile. I smiled back and waved at him. "Hello there!" The man said.

"Hi." I replied blankly. I stopped running to talk to the man.

"What might your name be?" He asked me.

"My name is Jake."

"Jake," he repeated. "What a nice name."

"Thank you," I bowed respectfully.

Suddenly, the man turned very serious. He stared up at my face. I almost backed away a little bit, afraid he might try to harm me.

"So, Jake. Have you ever heard of a Legendary Pokemon?" He asked me, his expression growing all the more serious.

Confused, I relpied, "No." I was very new to Pokemon, and had only heard very little of them. Despite this, my dream was to become a great Pokemon master, eventually the Pokemon League Champion. But, those dreams were far ahead of me.

"Well," the man continued, interrupting my thoughts. "A Legendary Pokemon is a Pokemon far more unique than others. They have special characteristics that differ them from any other Pokemon. There are some good Legendary Pokemon. These Pokemon do their best to protect the land from harm and danger. I've had multiple encounters with these types of Legendary Pokemon, to be honest. Then," his face grew dark, "there are the bad Legendary Pokemon. These Pokemon do terrible things to people, often without even realizing it. But, it is my belief that these Pokemon do not intend to be so bad. I believe that they are bad because bad people manipulate them into being bad." His face grew sad.

"Oh," I replied simply, staring at the ground. Then, the man regained his cheery smile and stared back at me.

"I'm sure you will have many experiences with the good one's, though. I can tell you will."

"Thanks," I smiled back. What the man said made me feel warm inside. I stared at my watch. 8:15 AM. _School starts in 15 minutes, _I realized. I waved goodbye to the man, and continued running to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in class calmly, paying great attention to the teacher. I was in my favorite class, Pokemon Study. In Pokemon Study, well, the name is pretty self-explanatory. We study Pokemon. I had multiple reasons for liking this class. For one, I wanted to learn a lot more about Pokemon, and this was the best way to do so. Secondly, the bullies aren't in that class.

You see, at school, I'm bullied all the time. Every day, I'm picked on by the same two kids. Their names are Darren and Lucas. They constantly mess with me and do mean things to me, and despite my best efforts, I'm unable to stop them. Darren is the jock of the two, with ridiculously strong muscles and a very stocky build. He once picked me up high into the air and held me above his head, then threw me onto a table. Lucas is the witty one of the two. He comes up with all the plans to pick on me, and easily finds ways to prevent me from escaping. Together, they could beat anyone up.

Anyways, I sat in class and stared up at the teacher, listening intently to what he was saying. That day, we discussed the skeletal structure of a Goldeen, a rather boring topic. I began to distract myself with my No. 2 Pencil, when suddenly, the teacher said something that recaptured my attention.

"Class, just out of curiosity, how many of you know what a legendary Pokemon is?" He asked. Immediately everyone raised their hand, and I felt glad to be one of the people who did.

"Now, does anyone know precisely how many there are?" I slowly lowered my hand. A few others did, too. "Alright, Jamie, how many are there?" The teacher called on a boy named Jamie Andrews.

"51 Legendary Pokemon." Jamie answered with a confident smile.

"That is correct." The teacher turned towards the white board and wrote the number 51 on the board. "And all of them have different purposes. For multiple things actually. Even for why they show up, for why they reveal themselves unto you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back home silently. Thoughts circled in my head. _Will I ever encounter a Legendary Pokemon? Could what the old man said be true?_ A wave of doubt hit me. _No, this is probably just a bunch of stories that the teacher made up to mess with us students. I bet there aren't even any Legendary Pokemon. That old man is probably just crazy._

Suddenly, I felt something small and hard hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw Darren and Lucas following me. They just so happened to be my neighbors, so they generally follow me home just to pick on me, despite them having a different regular route. I just turned back around and continued walking, ignoring them. They threw another rock at me, this one luckily hitting my backpack and not me. I began to speed my walking pace up, almost to a run, when they caught up with me.

"Where d'you think you're going, Jakie?" They taunted me.

"Home." I replied quietly.

"Hold on a minute. You've got something that we'd like." Lucas suddenly took off my backpack and began dumping everything out of it. He threw all of my school stuff on the ground. I sat and watched, anger boiling inside of me. Darren then came up and kicked my stuff far down the street. "Haha!" they began laughing. They high-fived eachother and continued walking. Lucas threw my backpack on the ground, a small pebble tearing a hole in it. I went back down the street and gathered my stuff, and headed back home.

As I walked, I noticed the old man wasn't sitting on the bench anymore. _He probably went home or something._ Then, I thought back to what he had said in the morning. Thoughts immediately began to form in my head, but I shook them out with denial. _There's no way any of this is real. And if it is, why in the world would anything happen to me about it?_ I pushed away all thoughts and continued to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at home after my walk, and found mom waiting at the front door for me. "Hi, sweetie!" She greeted as I walked in.

"Hey, mom." I replied as I hung my coat up on the rack.

"How was your day at school?" She asked me curiously.

"Fine." I lied. It was anything but fine. Y'know, what with being bullied again and all.

"That's good. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. Mom knew I was bullied at school, and she constantly checked in on me to make sure I was doing okay. She even once considered getting me mental therapy to help me with my troubles. I didn't think I needed it, though, because I usually went by just fine when being bullied.

"I'm fine, mom. Really, I am." I said as I took my shoes off.

"That's good." She went back into the living room. She sat down on the small couch we owned and turned on the TV. I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom.

My bedroom is a small little room that has tons of things in it. My bed lies in the far right corner, a little nightstand next to it with a lamp on top. My desk rests against the left wall, a laptop laying closed on top of it. Pokemon posters were scattered all around my room, even in my closet.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop. I logged in and waited for it to load up. When it finished, I opened up my internet browser and typed in "Easiest way to capture and befriend a Pokemon". This was a weekly routine for me. Every Friday, I would look online for tips to capturing a Pokemon. I didn't have a Pokemon partner, let alone a friend. It made me very sad. So, I continued to browse through the internet for people's opinions on the easiest way to capture a Pokemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, at the dinner table, I ate quietly. We had some Ramen noodles for dinner, one of my favorite things to have. Mom stared at me as she ate, a sad look in her eyes. I pretended not to notice and continued eating. Then, she surprised.

"I've got some news for you!" Her expression grew happier.

"What?" I replied, curious.

"We're going to the beach this weekend!" A huge grin grew on my face.

"Yes!" I jumped out of my seat.

The beach is one of my favorite places in the world to go. Whenever I go, I always go and swim in the water. More like float, actually. I would jump into the ocean, and lay on my back, letting the water carry me wherever it may. I don't have a need for swimming goggles, I'm used to the water surrounding my eyes. In fact, I'm so used to it, I can practically see clearly underwater.

I sat back down, gobbled down my Ramen, and sprinted back upstairs to get packed. I threw together a swim suit, some sunscreen, and a towel. I lay down on my bed, unable to wait for tomorrow. _Finally,_ I thought, _something good is happening. _Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

~In Dream~

I was at the beach, and I lay in the water. Mom lay down on a towel, reading a book. A tall umbrella stood above her , giving her shade. The sandy shore lay not too far away from me, easy enough for me to swim back. It was very calm.

Suddenly, I felt the waves grow stronger. They carried me further away from shore. I tried to swim back, but i struggled, and made very limited progress. The waves only grew stronger, carrying me out even further. "Help!" I called. Mom looked up from her book, and saw that I was being carried out to sea. She immediately threw down her book and ran towards the shoreline. But it was too late. Soon enough, I was too far for her to get me. She fell down onto her knees and cried, watching me be carried away by the demonic tide.

Then, the water tugged me down beneath the surface. I was drowning. I struggled against it, but it was no use. The water pushed me down even further, and stole all air from my body. _I'm going to die..._ I realized. My vision began to fade, and my lungs were about to burst.

A shadowy figure formed in front of me. It was small at first, but grew larger. No, nearer. _Please..._ I thought, _help me..._

And then I blacked out.

**Author's Note: The story is coming along well so far! This is actually a story I wrote when I was younger, and I thought, why not share it with you guys? A pretty shocking twist, isn't it? Make sure to leave a review so I know what you think so far! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

~In Real World~

I woke up with a start. I looked around, and realized nothing had happened. _It was just a dream,_ I thought. I sighed with relief. Outside, the sun was already up. _Guess I better get ready,_ I thought. I got out of bed and put on a pair of red shorts and a white T-Shirt.

I walked downstairs to find Mom sitting on the couch, waiting for me. "Hi, sweetie!" She said.

"Hi, mom." I replied cheerfully.

"You all ready?" She asked me.

"You betcha!" I said enthusiastically. Then, I thought back to the dream. I tried to push the thought away, but couldn't help continuing to think about it. _Is it possible that the events in my dream could happen in real life?_ The thought circled my mind as I made myself breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the front seat of the car, staring out the window. My mind raced as I thought about the dream I had. _There's no way that could really happen, _I reassured myself. _And if it does, I'm a strong enough swimmer to go back to shore. _No doubting that.

Mom turned on the radio. On it came some popular electronic music. My mom really, really liked electronic music. I found it kind of annoying, but let her play it when she wanted to. Mostly because I felt bad for her.

You see, just over a year ago, my Dad left my Mom. He told her that he never wanted a family, and so he left. Mom has been kind of depressed about it lately, so whenever she wants something, I just let her have it.

The song _Razor Sharp_ by _Pegboard Nerds &amp; Tristam*_ came on. My mom started to bounce to the music. It was kind of funny, actually. I chuckled and turned back to staring out the window. I tuned out the song and began thinking back to the dream. _What was that thing at the end? Was it going to kill me? Or... was it going to save me?_ More questions and thoughts circled my mind than ever before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at the small rental beach house. Every year, we rent the same house. It's a large, white, two story house. The door is a nice, sleek red door. Inside is a living room similar to ours, and a large kitchen with a nice, granite countertop. The bedroom I typically stay in is a small bedroom with a nice brass bed and a large window that stares out to the ocean. The view from my room is probably the best one.

I hopped out of the car and got my stuff out of the trunk. Mom gave me the key to the house, and I walked up to the door. I unlocked it and walked in. The familiar, peachy smell surrounded me when I opened the door. It was a very pleasant smell. I walked in and lay my things on the bed. Mom walked in on me and asked me, "Do you want to go to the beach right now?"

"Sure!" I cheered.

"Alright, just let me unpack my things first." Mom said as she walked towards her bedroom. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and put on a coat of sunscreen. The thoughts I had before returned, but I quickly pushed them out. I was too excited to think negatively.

I threw down my towel and put my things on it. Mom placed her things down, too. She set up the umbrella and cracked open her book. I scouted the area. "Not many people here today, huh, mom?" I said as I continued looking around.

She looked up from her book. "Oh yeah, you're right." She looked back down and continued reading. "Why don't you go swimming for a bit? I'll join you in a second." She dismissed me. I walked down to the beach, and jumped into the water.

The water lifted me up and made me float. _This is nice... _I thought as I drifted along. The ocean felt like a comfortable bed as I lay on it, the waves giving me a chill feeling each time they hit me. It was very relaxing and comforting.

Soon enough, I felt the tide start to draw back. I started to swim back, knowing I had to return to shore, but the tide was too strong. I swam even harder, but to no avail. The tide carried me even further out, and I was doomed. "Help!" I cried as a last resort.

Mom looked up from her book, and saw I was struggling. "Oh, Jake!" She threw down her book and ran towards the shore. She approached the shore slowly, and fell down on her knees. _What's she doing? Come save me!_ I thought. The tide grew even stronger, and drew me out even further. That's when I realized that all of this had happened in the dream. _I knew it!_ I thought, then realized my death would come soon.

The water drew me under the surface, pulling me tightly down below. I struggled for air, trying my best. But it was no use. I was doomed to drown to death. My vision began to fade, just like in the dream. That was when I remembered the creature at the end.

Sure enough, the creature began to form. It grew nearer, but I could not make out anything other than its shadow. The water continued to steal the air from my body, and my lungs were on the verge of exploding. _Please..._ I thought. _Just help me..._

A white light flashed before my eyes, and I blacked out.

**Author's Note: I'm sure you probably knew that was coming. Probably didn't expect the white light though, did you? Don't worry, that was meant to be there. Leave a review and tell me what you think the figure is! Hope you enjoyed! Love you all!**

***This is a shoutout to Pegboard Nerds &amp; Tristam. If you enjoy electronic music, check them out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a jolt. I sat on a cold, hard, rocky ground. I furiously started coughing up water. Once I was done, I looked around to view my surroundings. I was in a dark brown cave with a hole in the top to let light in._ Where am I?_ I wondered.

As I looked around, a strange creature walked in front of me. I jumped back in surprise. The creature had a white body with large, white wings that had five fingers on the end. Its belly was light blue, and a tail connected to its back, with two small, blue spikes on the tip. It had a long neck and glistening eyes that stared at me curiously.

The creature started walking towards me. I backed up slowly, afraid it might attack. However, it didn't seem like the creature had an angry expression. In fact, it seemed almost worried or concerned. About me.

"Ah, so I see you've met Lugia." A familiar voice echoed. It was the old man from before.

"Y-You've seen this thing before?" I kept my eyes focused on Lugia.

"Why, of course I have! Lugia here one of the Legendary Pokemon." I stared at it in surprise.

"It-Your a Legendary Pokemon?" I asked it. It nodded in reply.

"He is indeed, and a good one, too." The man assured me. I sighed with relief, all thoughts of attack dispersing from my mind.

"W-Well, nice to meet you, Lugia." I slowly started putting my hand out. He rubbed his head against my hand, showing trust.

"He likes you." The man smiled. I stared at Lugia, absolutely amazed.

"Wow," I muttered. "He's...amazing."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yea...so how do we get out of here?" I asked, looking for some sign of an exit.

"Well, I know an exit, it's a bit complicated to get out of though," The man thought deeply. "Or, Lugia could fly you out." The man suggested with a bright smile on his face, showing that was what he wanted.

"Hm..." I thought. _Is Lugia trustworthy? Am I in danger if I fly with him? Or will he keep me safe?_ Questions popped into my mind. When I could not come to a conclusion, I finally asked Lugia, "Am I safe with you?" Lugia nodded yes, and I reached a decision. "Alright then, I'll fly out with him!"

"Fantastic!" The man cheered. "Lugia can only carry one person at a time, so I'm gonna have to leave out the exit I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine." He assured me. "You just hop on Lugia and fly your way out. And really, you don't have anything to worry about. Lugia will keep you safe. I can promise you that." He stared at me contently.

"Good." I answered. I turned towards Lugia, who gestured for me to hop on his back. I carefully climbed on, pushing hard off the ground, almost jumping up to get on top of him. I held tightly onto his shoulders and leaned in, my face almost touching the back of his neck. "Keep me safe," I whispered. He nodded slightly, assuring me safety, and took off with a great leap. I held on tightly as he flew out of the cave.

We entered the air. The wind blew against my face, calming me down a bit. It was nice to be in the air. Almost nicer than being in the water. I held on tightly as Lugia flapped his giant wings and started to fly around. The experience was quite magical, really. Feeling the warm air blow against my face, the breeze blowing only slightly. It was amazing.

Lugia flew high above the clouds, the sun setting in the distance. "We gotta find Mom!" I realized. _She's probably worried sick about me._ We dove below the clouds and I began searching for her. I finally spotted her talking to a police officer, probably about me. "There!" I pointed. "Go down there!" Lugia flew towards the shore. We landed safely on the ground, and I hopped off of Lugia. "Mom!" I called. "Mom, I'm okay!" I ran towards her.

Mom turned towards me. "Oh, Jake!" She ran towards me, and hugged me tightly. "You scared me." She started to cry.

"I'm okay, Mom. Really, I am." I hugged her back, stroking her slightly.

"That's good. But, how did you survive?" She looked at me curiously.

"Lugia here saved me," I turned towards Lugia and gestured for him to come here. "I was drowning, and while I was, he swooped in and saved me. He took me to a cave far away, and flew me back here." I pet Lugia lightly.

"That's...really amazing." Mom stared at Lugia with amazement. Lugia rubbed his head against Mom's hand, just like he did to me. "Thank you..." She whispered, "...for saving my son." Lugia smiled slightly, and turned towards me as if I were forgetting something. _What could I...oh, right._ I pulled out the Master Ball and stared at Lugia. "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"3, 2, 1, here we go!" I threw the Master Ball at Lugia. In a bright red light, Lugia entered the Pokeball. It shook once, twice, three times, until making the relieving beep at the end, signaling a completed capture. "Hooray!" I jumped. "I caught Lugia!" I picked up the Master Ball and stared at it with happiness. Content flowed throughout my body. I felt like a new man. And the best part of it?I was no longer lonely.

I finally had a partner to stay by my side.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! That's the story in a nutshell. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you thought! And don't worry, I'll be uploading more stories soon. I went ahead and finished this story really quickly so I can get ahead and start making more uploads. I think I'll do it slower, maybe a chapter every 2 days. Who knows, I might even make a sequel :) Love you all! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
